max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Extroyer Black Tiger
Extroyer Black Tiger is the first animal mode of Extroyer. It debuted in Extroyer Unleashed. He obtained this mode off-screen and to create it, he extroyed his own black tiger in order to get this transformation. History Season 1 Extroyer Unleashed Extroyer transforms into a black tiger in order to destroy Miles Dread's abandoned warehouses. When he was about to invade one, Max Steel sees him and Extroyer transforms into a black tiger and fights against them. With his superior strength, he easily took down Max and eventually managed to invade the warehouse. After Extroyer reaches the third warehouse, he ends up fighting against Earth Elementor and mercilessly beats him with his claws. Shortly after its defeat, Dread appears and easily defeats Extroyer with a focused Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy beam and proposes an alliance. Later on, as a part of Dread's plan, Max finds Extroyer and transforms into Turbo Strength Mode to fight against him. Extroyer transforms into a black tiger and fights for a while on this mode, until he finds a spider and extroys it. Scrambled Extroyer transforms into a black tiger to defeat Max Steel on a moving truck, but he is defeated after he failed in dodge the bridge and is left behind. Much later, Extroyer transforms once again into a black tiger to destroy Steel, but fails due to his damaged Ultralink. Making the Grade In order to prevent Steel from escaping from his hideout, Extroyer transforms into a black tiger. He reaches a window, where he jumps and succesfully captures him. Later on, he transforms into a black tiger when he was in the top of a N-Tek Jump Jet and attempted to murder Ferrus. Later on, when he was in Copper Canyon's canyons, he decides to show to Max the power of the beasts and transforms into multiple modes of his, including his black tiger. Season 2 Dredd Ascendant Extroyer transforms into a black tiger in order to escape from N-Tek's base and take down a pair of soldiers. He eventually reaches Ferrus' office to steal information and after doing so, he runs away as a black tiger. Animated Films Team Turbo After Team Turbo activate their Turbo Modes in order to fight against the villains, Extroyer transforms into a black tiger and fights against La Fiera in his Turbo Tiger Mode. Extroyer fights fiercely, but despite his best efforts, he was eventually defeated by his adversary after being crushed by a container. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Like his other forms, Extroyer is stronger than an average individual and could easily take down Max Steel many times and also toss him in his Turbo Strength Mode. *'Superhuman Speed:' Extroyer is much faster than an average individual. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Extroyer could easily dodge many attacks from Max Steel with ease. *'Unlimited Stamina:' Extroyer can fight during long periods without needing to rest. For example, he could take many blows from Max's Turbo Strength Mode (including being tossed around) and return harmless to battle. Appearance Extroyer has the exact same appearance as an actual black tiger and unlike some of his transformations, the size is the same as the actual animal. The only differences is that his eyes are purple, he has few crystals incrusted on the right side of his body, and the tip of his tail is shaped like a mace, which he often uses to defeat his enemies. Gallery Trivia * He extroyed into this animal by using his pet tiger. * It is the first transformation of Extroyer and also the first one to be an actual size transformation. * The only episode from the first season that this mode wasn't seen was in Thanks, I Think, where Extroyer obtains a brand new transformation, the Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex. Category:Transformations Category:Extroyer's Transformations